The Liver Tissue Procurement And Distribution System (LTCDS) is to procure, preserve and deliver liver samples as well as primary human hepatocytes in culture to researchers throughout the United States, especially those who have NIH support for their research studies. This contract has been in existence for over 20 years with Dr. Harvey Sharp as the Principal Investigator (PI). In addition to the University of Minnesota, the University of Pittsburgh and the Virginia Commonwealth University are part of LTCDS.